


beginning's end

by wingsofvalor (tiedbows)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, End of the World, M/M, Non-explicit Relationship, basically a good omens au, they're not together....yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedbows/pseuds/wingsofvalor
Summary: two old friends (or whatever they are) from very different worlds meet up over an important matter[good omens au]





	beginning's end

**Author's Note:**

> sup. it's actually been about 10 years since i last wrote a new digimon fic. i've been on a bit of a taiyama kick (or taito or yamachi or whatever we're calling them now) lately and i'm also halfway through good omens, so here we are
> 
> i'm still debating whether or not i want to expand on this any further, so this is a standalone piece as of now
> 
> enjoy!

Taichi hums, eyes closed and the picture of content, as the hot spring bubbles. The water is absolutely perfect, not that it would bother him otherwise. It had been a long time since he had last visited Hokkaido, at least five years; work had kept him busier than he intended. He could still recall the opening of the first onsen, and even after all these years, not too much changed except for the rise in visitors. It’s one of the things he loved about Japan and other Asian cultures - for all its modern advancements over the years, the country valued the old and traditional.

The private room and hot spring that he had permanently on reserve was just one of the few indulgences he embraced, though he always made sure to limit his visits to once a year.

Fresh fallen snow capped the rocks of his secluded sanctuary. The winter season was officially in full swing and the air had a sharp, crisp chill that pricked the skin. It made the naturally hot water all the more inviting.

It made no difference to Taichi. The bitter cold of winter, the surrounding heat of the onsen - nature's extremes had little impact.

Around him, the water grew hotter, almost to a near boil, and the corner of his mouth threatened to turn into a smile.

"You're late," Taichi said, eyes still closed.

"I had some business to tend to," Yamato said across from him, settling back against the rocks. It was the closest he could ever get to an apology.

"What kind of business?" he asked, but already knew. Warm brown eyes zeroed in on the new arrival.

The blond swirled circles in the water, nonchalant. "Not much, just encouraged some budding members of the local community to share their artistic talents.” A tiny whirlpool spun in place when he removed his hand.

Taichi narrowed his eyes, unimpressed. "You got some kids to graffiti their neighborhood, didn't you?"

"What can I say," Yamato grinned. "I support the arts."

"Like how you supported van Gogh?"

"Now that I think about it, I never did get a 'thank you.'"

Taichi shook his head, taking a moment to focus and send his own influence out into the world to counter the act and remove the paint from the freshly defaced properties.

"Aw, angel, you're no fun," Yamato clicked his tongue, appearing at Taichi's side in a blink. The water rippled.

"You and I have very different definitions of fun," Taichi said, pointedly. "And for Heaven's sake, take those dumb things off already."

Yamato's black aviators were still perched on his nose, completely fogged over by the steam.

"They're not dumb, they're _Gucci_," Yamato deadpanned.

"Well, you look like what humans would call a prick," Taichi said, earning him a surprised raised brow from the blond. "Come on," he huffed. "It's just us here, and nothing I haven't seen before."

Yamato said nothing, and they sat in the hot spring regarding each other in silence before he sighed and reached up to set the glasses down on a smooth stone.

"Better?" Yamato turned his unblinking gaze back toward his companion, revealing slitted pupils in the center of irises that burned like hot coals. He remembered for decades how his eyes made Taichi uncomfortable, and the early memories of all the times the brunette made fidgety eye contact with him made Yamato smirk.

They had been blue once, like a pure sapphires, ages ago, before Yamato Fell.

"I wouldn't necessarily say it's better, but we'll call it an improvement," Taichi smiled bright, now unfazed by the familiar sight. Even after all these years, it was still too much for Yamato to handle, and he redirected his gaze up toward the sky.

Behind those large brown eyes and sunny disposition was a fierce warrior, one of the strongest during the First War. The number of centuries between then and now made no difference.

"So, why did you want us to meet here so suddenly?" Taichi nudged.

A pause. "It's regarding... _that_."

Yamato felt Taichi stiffened next to him, but he kept his eyes on the moon above them. It was full tonight. For some reason it made him want one of those little chewy rice treats Taichi raved about, even though neither of them needed food to survive.

"I think it's time we go inside," Taichi said, and stood. He moved out of the hot spring with a fluidity and grace an actual human would fail to possess. Yamato's eyes turned to follow him then, catching a glimpse of sun-kissed, bare skin across a toned physique right before the light blue yukata appeared and blocked the lovely view. The giant white and dark blue koi fish detailing stretched from Taichi's back down to his left leg. That mop of wild brown had that had deflated from the steam came back to life in an instant, standing tall in all its tousled glory. What the angel lacked slightly in height, he made up for with his hair.

"What a pity," Yamato sighed dramatically, smirking at the way Taichi tightened the obi around his waist with a glare directed over his shoulder. He knew the flush to the angel's face was from the heat, but it was fun for him to imagine.

He enjoyed the way the angel's eyes flickered away when Yamato rose and stepped out of the water, looking every bit sinful. When his yukata appeared, all black without any embellishments, it landed on the demon's head like a shroud instead of around his shoulders. By the time he had gotten his robe straighten out, Taichi was already preparing their green tea at the kotatsu, looking every ounce serene and innocent.

It would have pissed Yamato off, had Taichi literally been anyone else.

With a slight wave of his hand, he summoned a selection of Japanese confectioneries on a small plate between them at the table. Yamato didn't understand why Taichi liked food so much when it was completely pointless for either of them, but he secretly liked the way the angel practically glowed when served a meal. It was, dare he say.... cute.

He was going to have to use his influence to cause some parking tickets or burst a water pipe or something to create some balance for such a sappy thought.

Taichi was already beaming at the sight of sweet breads and filled cakes, but maintained his composure as he began to pour their tea.

“You know you don’t have to go through all the trouble of actually making this stuff when you can just make it appear like our yukatas, right?”

“I’m well aware, but I’m trying to minimize the number of small miracles I use on myself,” Taichi said while vigorously stirring the tea, only pausing to give Yamato a pointed look. “They frown upon selfishness where I’m from, you know.”

The demon rolled his eyes. “Could’ve had me fooled.”

Taichi shook his head, and poured part of the hot liquid into one of the two cups. "So, what did you want to tell me regarding... _that_ situation?" he prodded, pushing Yamato's steaming drink toward him.

He accepted it, but didn't take a sip. Pale fingers tapped along the side of warm, aged clay while he tried to figure out the best way to phrase his answer.

"We fucked up," Yamato's fingers stopped moving and he stared hard at his long-time companion, dare say his partner, even if neither had ever used the term. “Badly. We’ve been watching the wrong kid this whole time. The boy is still out there."

The cup fell with a clank, hot green spreading across the tabletop, and Yamato stopped it with a quick snap of his fingers before it could spill over the edge. Taichi remained sitting, motionless, still posed to drink his tea. It kind of concerned him.

"Taichi?" he tried again.

“So, you're telling me the boy we've spent almost 11 years watching over to avoid the annihilation of the world and humankind is not, in fact, the Antichrist, and the real spawn of Satan is still out there, completely unsupervised and possibly not in Japan, and could be ready to destroy everything by this Saturday?"

"Umm. To put it simply, yeah."

Taichi's head hit the table with an even harder thud.

"_Shit_."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [@tiedbows](https://twitter.com/tiedbows)


End file.
